I Push, You Pull
by TemptingFate
Summary: Unable to watch Rory choose Dean, Tristan decides to risk rejection and his reputation. Admitting he isn't still pining over Summer is the first step.
1. The Irresistable PJ Harvey

Disclaimer: I own squat.

Summary: Takes place at the end of Love, Daisies, and Troubadors.The first part is taken directly from the episode, but everything after that is purely my own. What if Tristan hadn't let Rory walk away when Dean showed up?

-Chapter One-

Rory exited at the end of a long day. Out of the corner of eye she saw Tristan leaning against a wall and irritation grew inside of her. What had he been thinking telling Paris they were going to that concert together? Was he trying to make her life at Chilton hell?

"So I'm a little tired of this game." Tristan started as he fell into step beside her.

"What game?" Came her reply.

"Are we meeting there or what?"

Rory didn't even try to figure out what he meant. "What are you talking about?"

"The concert's tonight."

"Well I hope you and the empty seat next to you have a lot of fun." The thought of him asking her on a date flooded her mind again. It had shocked her. She couldn't fathom why Tristan had asked her and not one of his usual girls who would enjoy the concert with him and then some.

For a split second her comment stung. He really thought she would relent and go with him. After all, she was single now and he knew that kiss was more than a mistake. "I'm starting to get a little irritated here."

"So am I."

"What are you mad about?"

"You've been telling everyone that I'm going to this thing with you."

"Just a couple." He tried and failed to defend himself.

"You told Paris. Paris and I had just started getting along and now she hates me again."

He'd had a hunch that telling Paris, Madeline, and Louise had been a mistake, but it was out now and he didn't regret that people knew about the concert or that he wanted to go with Rory. "Well, the damage is done. You might as well go to PJ Harvey with me."

"Never never. I am never going anywhere with you ever." She eyed him for a brief second. Tristan was one person she'd never been able to figure out. At first he'd lived to torture her, but after his break-up with Summer, he'd seemed softer somehow. The insults and innuendos had decreased and they'd seemed to be on their way to a friendship. Had he asked her differently and handled the situation another way she might have considered his proposal. After all, it was PJ Harvey.

"You know, these tickets cost me a fortune." He resorted to an attempt at a guilt trick.

"They cost your daddy a fortune."

Apparently his attempt wasn't going to work. "I don't even know anybody else who's even into this stupid guy."

That comment made Rory inwardly pause. He thought PJ Harvey was a man. Did that mean he had bought the tickets simply because he knew she liked her. "PJ Harvey's a woman."

In a last ditched attempt to change her mind Tristan reached out and grabbed Rory's books. "What are you doing?"

"You'll get them back when you agree to go with me." The realization that he was practically begging hit him hard and he almost wanted to take the offer back, but the sight of her stopped him. She was worth the humiliation of begging.

"You're pathetic Tristin. Keep the books. I'm leaving." She spots Dean across the parking lot and excitement is mixed with fear. What would Dean think about seeing her with Tristan. "Dean?" She called before beginning to walk in his his direction.

Tristan hand reached out quickly and grabbed her gently but firmly by the wrist. "I know how upset you were about breaking up with him because I was there, I saw it. So, I'm assuming you love him or at least really care about him."

"Point? You said you still liked Summer." She reminded of him of their conversation after his date with Paris.

Tristan shook his head in disbelief. "I said I liked someone else, I never said it was Summer."

"Oh, I just assumed..."

"I don't take girls to concerts, it would imply that they could hold my interest for more than five minutes. I take girls back to my room. Didn't you wonder why I asked you? We're not friends, not really. We talk, argue, have classes together, but we're not friends. So tell me why then, Mary, would you be my first choice to go out with?"

She hesitated for a moment as she allowed herself to study his stormy blue eyes briefly. "I...I don't know." She finally admitted quietly, breaking away from his gaze.

"You're a smart girl. Think about it." He finally let go of her wrist and she noticed the lack of contact immediatly, her eyes travelling to the spot his hand had lingered on. Taking a step back he turned his gaze towards Dean who was begininning to doubt what he was doing at Chilton and was slowly retreating to his truck.

"Dean, wait!" Rory also took a step back and he could read the confusion in her eyes. It lasted a whole two seconds before she turned and made her way quickly over to the tall, floppy haired boy. "Please don't leave it's not what you think."

"I think you're boyfriend is waiting."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's...Tristan. He's nothing." She lied for the first time in her life. "I'm glad you're here. I've missed you." She threw her arms around his neck.

With a sigh Tristan put Rory's books down on the ground and walked away, the PJ Harvey tickets burning a hole in his bookbag as he knew without a doubt that they would be going to waste.

----

After over an hour spent talking and eating with her mother and a phone conversation with Dean, Rory signed on to the internet and typed in the web address for Ticket Master. PJ Harvery came on at 9:45, glancing at her watch she saw the time was twelve minutes until nine, giving her almost an hour until the show started. "Hey mom!" She called "Do you mind if I go out tonight?" She poked her head into the living room and plastered a look that screamed 'Pretty Please!' onto her face.

"Sure," Lorelei took a large bite of celebration ice-cream. "You and Dean need to spend some time together."

Without denying her mother's comment, Rory thanked her and again retreated into her room. Ten minutes later she exited, wearing a pair of jeans and Lorelei's black Rock Star t-shirt. Her hair was down and she was wearing slightly more make-up than usual. "Dean's one lucky guy." Her mom informed her.

"I'm the lucky one." Rory argued, guilt tugging at her insides. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she mentally reviewed her pro/con list. "Oh, can I borrow the car again?"

"Why? Dean has a car."

Rory was startled, she wasn't prepared for the questioning. "I know, but I have to pick something up first. Kind of an apology...thing." She finished lamely.

Lorelei eyed her skeptically, but relented and handed over the key.

Finally, she kissed her mom goodbye and promised to call when she was on her way home. Once she slammed the door of the jeep shut, she flipped on the overhead light and pulled the MapQuest directions out of her purse.

----

The DuGrey house loomed in front of her, larger than even her grandparents'. This is a mistake she argued and turned to leave, but stopped just shy of the porch steps. She had never lied before and now she had done it twice in one day. Once to her boyfriend and once to her mom. What was she doing here? 9:26, her watch read. She had made excellent time getting to Hartford. If they were going to make it, they'd have to hurry. She'd have to knock or ring the bell or something, anything. With a firm nod of her head she turned and her finger reached out to connect with doorbell before she could stop herself. The door was opened by an elderly looking servant, who's expression seemed bored and disinterested. "Yes?" He prodded when she failed to speak.

"Oh right, um, is Tristan home?"

"For once." He stepped inside and motioned her in. Leaving her standing there, he walked through a door to the left of the entryway she stood in. "Master DuGrey, you're girl of the week is here." After that she could only hear voices, but could not make out the actual words. Finally Tristan appeared, clad in slightly baggy jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and white socks.

"We've got fifteen minutes. If we're going to make it to the concert, we have to hurry." She informed him without meeting his eyes.

Rendered speechless for the first time in his life, Tristan merely nodded before opening the hall closet and pulling out a pair of shoes. He snatched his keys of the table and rummaged through the discarded backpack for the tickets. Still without speaking he opened the door and allowed Rory to exit first, avoiding another potential Marx Brother's moment.

----

"What are you doing?" He finally asked as his car sped in the direction of the Ampitheater.

"I like PJ Harvey."

He hesitated for a moment, weighing his next words carefully. "Nothing more, nothing less?" She simply shrugged. "Just so I know, is this a secret?"

"Dean and I got back together."

"I'll take that as a yes." His grip tightened on the wheel and his knuckles turned white. "So then why are you here with me?"

"Honestly?" She asked, her gaze never leaving the scenery that was flying by.

"Honestly."

She gave him the simplest explanation she could think of. "Because I want to be here...with you."

----

"That was amazing." Rory breathed, glancing over her shoulder at the building they had just departed. She clutched her souvenir t-shirt to her chest, a large grin encompassing her face. She noticed him staring intently at her and blushed. "Thank-you so much for bringing me. It was...amazing." Cursing the repetition she vowed to look up synonyms for that word in her theasauras when she got home.

Finally turning to watch where he was going, he put his hand on the small of her back to guide her though the crowd. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." When they reached his car, he opened the door for her and allowed her to slid into the passanger seat, leaning in towards her a rare smile crept onto his face. It was rare due to the fact that it was genuine. "Rory," He began, using her real name for once. "I'm glad you decided to come." Before she could utter a response he shut the door and walked around to his own side and got in. "How about some coffee?"

"It's like you read my mind," She laughed.

----

"What changed your mind about coming?" Tristan asked once they settled into a booth in a small coffee shop, each holding a mug in their hand.

Rory took a sip of the scalding liquid before answering. "I made a list, the pros outweighed the cons."

"Can I have an example of each?"

"Well, the main pro was obviously getting to see PJ Harvey."

"And a con?"

"Spending the evening with you!" She flashed him his trademark smirk and leaned back into the softness of the booth. "What made you ask me?"

"Still haven't figured it out?"

Looking down at her coffee, she could come up with a few guesses. "You're home is beautiful."

He let the change of subject slid by. "It's a house, not a home. And yes, it is beautiful."

"Were you there alone tonight?"

"As always."

"Sounds rough...lonely." She offered, sympathetically.

With a shrug he placed a mask over his emotions, knowing that she was on the verge of getting too close. "I like the privacy. It makes certain things easier. If you want, we could head back there and I could show you what I mean."

"I doubt my boyfriend would approve of that."

"I doubt he would approve of anything involving tonight."

Another pause, another drink of coffee. He was right and she hated it. Hated him for it, hated herself for it. "I should go." With one last swallow, she stood up and began pulling her jacket on. "Can you take me back to your house now, so I can get my car and go home, please." She was already heading towards the door.

"Rory wait," He threw some money on the table and followed her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"No, I shouldn't have. This was a mistake. I'm really sorry Tristan." Those were the last words that either uttered that night.

----

Feeling horribly, Rory quietly opened the front door and slipped inside. Just as the door clicked shut, her mother appeared from the kitchen. "Dean called, leaving just one question burning in my mind. Where were you tonight?"


	2. Strangers Have The Best Candy

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nadda, zip.

-Chapter 2-

"I can explain." Rory slowly stated, not completely sure that she could.

Lorelei clenched and unclenched her fists. 'Lied' That one word kept running through her mind. Rory had lied to her and it wasn't something she could cope with or accept. "Oh, there had better be an explanation involved. And a good one at that."

Rory nervously pulled at a strand of hair as she eyed her mother, trying to predict her reaction to the truth about Rory's night out. "I went to a concert."

"With who?"

"Tristan."

"Tristan?" Lorelei burst out, cutting off Rory everytime she opened her mouth to speak. "Tristan DuGrey? Bible Boy?"

Suddenly Rory's feet appeared very interesting. Her eyes had left her mother's face and focused on something safe, something that wasn't eyeing her in anger. "Yes, but..."

"No buts. What is it about this guy? Because according to you, there's nothing there. You don't even like him. Yet you've kissed him, lied to me about him, and cheated on your boyfriend with him."

"I did not cheat on Dean." Rory's voice raised slightly at this accusation.

"Oh no? What would you call it?"

Rory brushed past her mom and headed toward her room. "I thought you wanted an explanation." She had stopped and once again turned to face her mother, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"I do."

"Then let me explain. Quit jumping to conclusions and yelling and accusing me of things that aren't true."

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, Lorelei closed her eyes. Memories of being 16 herself flashed through her mind and she held back a shutter. She recalled the very first time she had lied to her mother. "Ok, fine." She opened her eyes and nodded, gesturing with her left hand for Rory to continue. "Explain."

"A few days ago, Tristan asked me to go a PJ Harvey concert with him." As she spoke she removed her hand from the doorknob and crossed her arms over her chest. "I said no, I didn't want to go anywhere with him. And then he really made me mad when he told Paris that I had agreed to go with him. We were talking about the concert and his big mouth when Dean showed up. I went with Dean and tried to push Tristan and the concert out of my mind. But mom, I couldn't. As much as I tried to deny it, I wanted to go to that concert. I know it was wrong to lie to you and to go anywhere with Tristan period, but I just...I don't know."

"You like him." Lorelei stated softly.

"No!" Rory's arms came uncrossed at this idea and flew, palms out, in front of her. "But I don't hate him. And I love PJ Harvey."

"I know that you want to think there is nothing more to it than that, but you jeopardized your relationship with Dean for this guy."

"PJ Harvey is a woman." Rory told her, knowing full well that wasn't who Lorelei meant.

"I meant Tristan."

"Mom..."

Lorelei motioned for Rory to follow her over to the couch and both sat facing each other, legs crossed Indian style underneath them. "You and Dean just got back together today. You're saying that nothing happened, how do you think Dean is going to react? He already hates Tristan."

Rory bit her bottom lip and contemplated her mom's words. "I thought about all of that before I left. Something in me just had to go tonight. I'm sorry that I lied, but I didn't think you would understand."

"Me? Not understand? Rory, hun, I was ten times more rebellious than you. I would have got it. You can tell me things."

"So we're cool? You're not mad anymore?"

"No, I'm mad. Lie to me again and I'll be forced to do something I have never done before, ever." At Rory's raised eyebrow Lorelei answered the unspoken question. "I'll ground you. It will be just like you see on television. No phone, no friends, no t.v., no leaving the house, no nothing."

Rory pretended to shudder at the thought. "Oh! The horror, the horror."

Lorelei smiled at her daughter and rolled her eyes. "Never do this again, do you understand me? I will have to go into mom mode again and next time it will be worse, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, now go to bed."

Rory stood up, but leaned over to kiss her mom on the cheek. "Night mom, I love you."

"Love you too sweets." She watched her daughter walk away, but halt halfway to her room.

"Hey, what did you tell Dean when he called?"

"That you were at your grandparents."

"You lied for me?"

She nodded, "And that is something else that will never happen again."

"Thanks mom!" Rory flashed her a smile before disappearing into her bedroom and closing the door. Lorelei stared intently at the closed door before sighing and looking away.

-----

Rory leaned against the wall as she waited for her bus to approach. Before it even came into view a silver Porsche came to a stop by the curb just feet in front of her. "Want a ride?"

Raising a hand to forehead, she shielded her eyes from the glaring sunlight. "No thanks." She told the car's driver.

"Rather take the bus?"

"Rather not be in a confined space with you."

Tristan raised his hand to cover his heart. "You wound me Mary."

"Mary? I don't know a Mary. You must have me confused with someone else. Meaning, we don't know each other and my mom always told me not to get in the car with strangers."

"Even if they have candy?"

"Especially if they have candy."

Rory watched as he dug around in his backpack and pulled out an object in a colorful wrapper. Leaning closer to the passenger side window he opened his hand, revealing a Pushpop. "I debated a Ringpop, but it just seemed too intimate, ring shopping and all."

Rory couldn't help but smile, the bus finally appearing into sight. Faint memories of unidentifiable smells and odd people were forced to the forefront of her mind. Gazing from the bus to the Porsche Rory cringed at the impossible choice. "Although..." She stepped forward and reached through the window to snatch the Pushpop from his outstretched hand. "Strangers do have the best candy." Before she could talk herself out of it, she swung the door open and climbed inside. As she let herself sink into the plush seats and inhaled the smell of new car air freshener, she decided that this was definitely a more preferable method of transportation.

----

Dean checked his watch for the fourth time in the past ten minutes. The bus was scheduled to arrive 13 minutes ago. With a sigh, he stretched his long legs out in front of him and crossed his left ankle over his right. Leaning back against the uncomfortable, yet familiar bench, he trained his eyes at the empty space the bus should appear out of. The empty stretch of road came to life briefly as a silver Porsche flew by, causing Dean to wonder if the driver had missed the speed limit sign not even a mile back which read 35 MPH. His eyes flickered to the coffee sitting next to him and he debated pulling his to-go cup out of the drink carrier and taking a sip. Usually he waited for Rory and they took that first gulp together, but she was now-another glance at the watch-fifteen minutes late. Just as his hand began it's journey in the direction of the sweet-smelling coffee, he saw the bus make it's way over the tiny hill and head in his direction. Standing, he picked up the carrier and waited for the bus to stop in front if him. The smile that he had plastered on his face to greet her with vanished as the doors swung shut after depositing only two passenger, neither of which remotely resembled his girlfriend.

----

Rory laughed as the car sped along the streets of Hartford. They flew past places and buildings she had missed on the bus. "Oh my gosh! Please tell me that that store is not devoted to nothing but Elvis paraphernalia."

"You take this route twice a day, five days a week. You've never noticed this store before?"

"No," Rory admitted, eyeing her bulging backpack, "I'm usually reading."

"What do you have in there anyway?" He asked, gesturing to said bookbag.

"My school books. I need to study for the math test and we have that english assignment due next Monday that I want to start."

"And..." He prodded, knowing full well that two books didn't take up that much room.

"And...a few leisure reading books." Few being the understatement of the year.

Tristan nodded focusing his attention back on the road. "Like what?" He asked, his eyes remaining straight ahead.

"Why?" She asked, wondering if he planned on mocking her.

"Maybe I've read them."

"I highly doubt that."

"What? I can read you know."

She knew he _could, _she just didn't think that he did. "Fine...I have short stories and poems by Poe, The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas, Paradise Lost by John Milton, and two books I'd rather not mention. I'm travelling light today."

"Those two books, are we not mentioning them because they're on the naughty side?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw the blush rise in her cheeks and decided to spare her, just this once. "Dumas, huh?"

"Yeah, ever heard of him?"

"He's on of my favorites." He informed her and smirked as she turned to look at him in suprise. "Ever read The Count of Monte Cristo? It's my favorite book by far."

"Really?"

"Really. I told you I could read and I meant it, Mary." Just then he turned onto the road that led to Stars Hollow.

"Um, are you sure about that? Because that sign you just passed said 35 MPH."

"I saw." His foot pressed down even more on the accelerator and he saw Rory's eyes widen at the sight in front of her. Squinting his eyes in confusion, he held back a smile as he saw Bagboy lounging on the bench waiting for a bus that would only leave him alone and disappointed. He turned to say something to Rory, but her entire demeanor had changed. Opting for silence, he said nothing.

"I completely forgot he was meeting me at the bus stop." Rory said quietly as he stopped his car in her driveway. "How could I have forgotten?" She eyed him and he could read the guilt in her eyes.

"The allure of candy was just too much." Came his attempt to lighten the situation.

Rory brought her hand to her head and began to rub her temples. "This is not funny." She told him. "We just got back together and he's going to think I blew him off. I have to find him." Reaching behind her she grabbed her bag from the backseat. "Thanks for the ride, Tristan." Her voice seemed far off and her eyes never even landed on him.

"Anytime." Once her door slammed shut, he threw the car in reverse. Just as his car backed out onto the road he saw Dean approaching. Resisting the urge to run him over, he settled for smiling at the taller boy as he drove by, knowing that Rory would have a lot of explaining to do.


	3. Between a Counter and a Hard Place

A/N- I just officially started college last Monday and the preparation and then the actual starting has kept me crazy busy! This is the first chance I've had to do any writing. For those of you reading Just Missed The Train, I have serious writers block and have no clue what I want to do next. I'm not giving up on it, just taking a break.

Disclaimer-Me? Own something? Now that's funny.

-Chapter 3-

Before Rory could open her mouth to defend herself, Dean raised his hand to silence her. "What is it about that guy?" She was asked for the second time in two days.

"Dean, I'm sorry I forgot to meet you today, but Tristan offered me a ride home and it seemed better than the bus. On my way to school this morning, a little kid two seats back threw up. It is not a pleasant mode of transportation. Not to mention the fact that it was late and I was tired of waiting. And...I'm rambling. What it all boils down to is me being sorry."

Normally Dean thought Rory's ramblings were cute, today, however, was different. "I thought you said he was nothing."

"He was just giving me a ride home." She responded quietly.

"Just a ride home? Rory, he likes you. Can't you see that? And I'm starting to think the feeling is mutual."

"Dean..."

"Don't!" He told her firmly. "You forgot to meet me, your boyfriend, because of him. Him! A guy you claim means nothing to you. Explain that to me, Rory. I really want to understand."

"He was giving me a ride home," Irritation began seeping into her voice, as she grew tired of defending herself when it came to Tristan.

"I already told you, I don't believe that it was just a ride home."

Rory could feel the frustration growing inside. "You don't believe me? Have I ever given you a reason not to believe me?"

"Seeing you with that guy sometimes is reason enough."

"Fine." She threw her hands in the air and glared up at him. "Don't believe me. You're asking for an explanation, but nothing I say is going to be good enough for you, is it?" At his hesitation she continued. "What do you want me to say? That I like him? That I'm in love with Tristan? Because it sounds like that's what you already believe."

"I don't think you're in love with him, but I'm not convinced you're in love with me either." He softly told her.

Rory was suddenly hit with guilt, strong waves that swept over her, one after the other. "We talked about that, you said you could wait until I was ready to speak the words." Her voice also lowered.

"Are you sure its about saying it or is it about feeling it?"

Rory shook her head, the words ringing in her ears. "I can't do this right now. You can't throw the 'I love you' thing at me every time we fight."

"I'm not throwing it at you, I'm telling you how I feel."

"And I wish I could do the same, but I'm not ready. Its a big step for me, I've seen how love can not be enough and how it can hurt more than anything. I'm sorry Dean, but I can't get into this right now. I just...can't." She stepped back and eyed him for a moment, before turning and quickly entering her house. As the door shut behind her, she let her book bag fall to the floor and her back came into contact with the door. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pictured Dean's hurt face as he spoke the words, "I don't think you're in love with him, but I'm not convinced you're in love with me either."

-----

"Mary," Tristan leaned in close to her over the lunch table. She sat there, head phones on, book open in front of her, barely moving. Only occasionally did she reach out to grab a chip or take a bite of her sandwich. "Mary?" He tried again. Still nothing. He weighed his options. Option A. Stand there looking like an idiot as he called to a girl who obviously wasn't listening. Option B. Reach out and shut her book, risking life and limb. Or Option C. Sit down beside her and steal one of her precious chips. Slowly he made his way around the table and eased into the chair next to her. Slowly his hand snaked out and just as it neared the opening of the bag, her hand descended, blocking his entryway.

"I both heard and saw you, now move away from the junk food." Sliding the bag away from him with one hand, she turned the page with the other.

"You could have acknowledged my presence."

"I could have, but I had no desire to."

Tristan shook his head slightly. "Ok, ignore this." The headphones were quickly removed from her head and she spun in her seat to glare at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting your undivided attention." He responded.

Taking a deep breath, Rory looked him square in the eye. "Give them back."

"What are you listening to anyway?"

""Tristan, I'm serious. Give them back." Still he held them just out of her reach. "You know what? Fine. Keep them." Slamming her book shut, she stood up and left. Storming away, she left Tristan, stunned, and holding her headphones, the chips left abandoned on the table. Reacting quickly, he was out of his seat and striding after her, ignoring the stares his friends shot at him as he passed.

"Mary, wait." He called as soon as they had exited the cafeteria. When she kept walking he tried a different approach. "Rory, please wait." At this she stopped and spun around to face him.

"Don't ok? Don't pretend like we're friends or that you care, because we both know its not true. Save you breath. What do you really want from me Tristan? What?"

"Nothing." He responded, stepping back as if she'd physically attacked him.

"Liar. We both know you want something, so what is it?"

He inhaled slowly, letting an eternity tick by before he let it out. "You." He finally answered. His eyes leaving her face and fixating on her shoes.

For a moment the two were silent. "Dean was right." She muttered, more to herself than Tristan.

"Excuse me?" His eyes flew to her face again. He almost resented her for mentioning his name after his admission.

Backpedaling, she almost ran into a locker. "Nothing." Came her answer before she turned and took off.

-----

Tristan leaned back in his seat mere seconds before the bell signaling the beginning of the last period of the day rang shrilly in his ear. Tucking a pencil behind his ear, his eyes did an inventory of the room. Summer, Josh, Brad, Paris, Louise, Madeline...Someone was missing. He barely heard the teacher's greeting as he took stock of the fact that Rory, who was never tardy or absent, wasn't in class. "DuGrey?" The teacher called out, but was met with nothing. "Mr. Dugrey? Are you with us today?"

"Huh?" Tristan snapped back into reality. "Yeah, here."

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

Mrs. Hoffstein sighed. "Yes is more polite. You should avoid using yeah."

"Yes ma'am." The roll call continued.

"Geller?"

"Here."

"Gilmore?" Nothing. "Gilmore?" Still nothing. "Does anyone know where Miss Gilmore is?"

"She left right after lunch." Madeline spoke up. "Said she wasn't feeling well." At Mrs. Hoffstein's nod the girl smiled and went back to doodling on her notebook. As the G's faded in H's, Tristan couldn't help but wonder if part of that was his fault.

-----

Tristan stood rooted on the Gilmore doorstep. His inner contemplation was much like that of Rory's on the night of the concert. He had never done this before. He had never been at a girl's house for purely innocent reasons. His reputation would be on the line if anyone found out that Rory was more than a conquest and he wasn't sure he was ready to give up his crown as the King of Chilton. He both despised and treasured that crown and he'd worked hard to earn it. One night stands, numerous parties, and memories of torturing those less fortunate passed through his mind. Most wouldn't be proud of any of those things, but they were all Tristan had to show for himself. Knowing full well that he could regret both staying and leaving, he took another step towards the door. Her house was quaint, cute even. Had he ever tried to conjure up the image of a happy home, it would look something like the one in front of him. It was easy to picture someone like Rory living there. A safe haven tucked away in small town. He could almost envision her curled on the couch studying or sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee with her mom. With a firm shake of his head he pushed those visions aside. He was only here to make sure she was ok. A five minute visit and nothing more. Finally he knocked. And then waited. It was a few minutes before he heard the approach of footsteps. The door swung open and he found himself face to face with Rory. She was clad in monkey pajamas and fuzzy green slippers. Her hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail and her face was wiped clean of all make-up, including lip gloss. Normally, a girl looking like this would have been a turn-off to Tristan. He hated the way girls looked before they left his room, disheveled and in need of a hairbrush. But Rory pulled it off. And he had to admit, the monkey's were kind of cute.

"What do you want?" She snapped. His eyes flew from the pajamas to her face.

"You weren't in seventh period." He stated.

"Really? I thought I was. Dang, where is my mind these days."

His brows furrowed together in confusion. Rory wasn't usually cold. Sure, she was never nice to him, but that was their relationship. They teased and bantered, but they enjoyed it. "Are you ok?" He asked slowly.

"Fine." Her arms crossed over chest and she shifted from one foot the other. "Are you ok? You actually sound concerned about someone other than yourself, do you have a fever or something?"

His patience was going. This is what he got for being concerned about her? "What is your problem? I drive all the way out here to check on you and you can't even manage to be civil?"

"To check on me? Are you sure that's it? Maybe it has more to do with the fact that you want me." As the last words flew out of her mouth it was like a mirror descended upon her. No one deserved to be treated how she was treating Tristan. Even if he was a jerk sometimes. Bowing her head, she rubbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "Really, I am." He didn't say anything, just watched her for a moment. "Things are a little messed up right now and I'm taking it on you."

"Why?"

She smirked a little and her expression was no longer as hard as it had been minutes ago. Removing her hands from her face she shrugged. "You're an easy target."

"Gee, thanks Mary." He shook his head at her, but couldn't help but crack a smile.

Stepping back she opened the door a little wider. "Want to come in?"

"Sure," He nodded and followed her inside. "So..." He began once they'd settled at the kitchen table. "Are you really alright?"

"I will be."

"Want to talk about it?"

She paused, studying him closely. A part of her wanted to tell him. The way he was looking at her implied that she could tell him just about anything. However, another part disagreed. He was a large part of the problem between her and Dean, he had tortured and tormented her for a long time, and how could he be impartial and a good friend when he had admitted that he wanted her? She opted to go with half truths. "It's just stuff with Dean. Nothing to serious, I'm sure we'll work it out."

"You skipped school, Mary. You've never done that before."

"Meaning?"

"It has to be serious." He paused and looked around the kitchen. Outside of the refrigerator, microwave and stove, the only appliance was a toaster and a coffee maker. This was a kitchen that was rarely used. The sink had only a few dishes and there were no pots or pans visible. "Did you ditching have anything to do with our conversation?"

"Think you have that much of an effect on me?"

"I do on most girls."

"I'm not most girls."

"I've realized that."

Leaning back in her chair, she answered his question. "It was kind of the final straw."

I'm sorry."

"What did you mean exactly when you said you wanted me?"

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory." At her raised eyebrows he sighed. "Ok, I'll try to explain it." He shifted, now uncomfortable with the situation he was in and wishing he was anywhere else. He would have rather been at dinner with his parents than at her kitchen table. "You're..." His mouth went dry. Not once could he remember being nervous around a girl before. "You're different Rory. You're not like the other girls that I've been with and I...I like being around you. Ok, good enough?"

She stood up and went to the other side of the room. "So when said you wanted me, you meant that like being around me?"

"I meant...I meant that I want to be with you. I like you, ok? Do I need to spell it out here?" He also stood, but turned in the opposite direction. "I should go. In fact I never should have came, forget I said anything."

"Why?" Her question stopped him in his tracks. "It's ok Tristan. It doesn't have to change anything between us."

But he wanted it to. Turning, he walked over to her and stopped no more than a few inches away. "What if I want it too?"

Her breath caught in her throat and she found herself unable to look away from his icy blue eyes. "I'm with Dean." It came out as barely more than a whisper and he knew in that instant that he had an effect on her just as she did on him. Those words were all that he could take. Placing his hands on the counter behind her he leaned in until she could feel his breath on her lips.

"But is that what you really want?" Even if she had known the answer, he didn't give her time to respond. His lips were on hers, pressing gently yet firmly. Stepping back she came into contact with hard counter. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage and she vaguely wondered if he could hear it. As his tongue lightly traced her bottom lip, her hands reached up to hold onto his shoulders in order to keep her balance. When she allowed him entrance he closed the small gap between them, their bodies flush against each other. Even with him invading her senses, a fleeting image of Dean's hurt face and accusation flashed in her mind. Her eyes flew open when she realized what she was doing, turning her head to the side, she brought her hands against his chest and shoved him back, hard.

"Tristan," Her breathing came in short, labored breaths. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" He tried approaching her again, but she held up her hand.

"I think you had the right idea earlier. You should go." Unable to bring herself to meet his eyes, she looked beyond him.

Seeing that she was poised for argument that he couldn't win, he nodded. "Fine, but I'm not giving up here, Mary." With that said, turned and left, leaving her confused and struggling to catch her breath.


	4. Coming Out of the Closet

A/N- I'm thinking of dropping out of school and living in a box on the side of the road.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing.

-Chapter 4-

She needed her mommy. That was the only way to describe it. Rory glanced at the digital clock on the table by her bed. Only a few more minutes. If possible, she shrugged lower under the covers. As soon as Tristan had left she'd headed into her room, kicked her slippers off, and climbed into bed, seeking the solitude and comfort it provided. Since then she had listened to girl rockers and eaten her secret stash of Hershey Kisses that she kept hidden from Lorelei. "Daughter!" Lorelei called as soon as she had swung open the front door. "Fruit of my loins!"

"In here," Rory called. Before she had a chance to shove the kisses back into their drawer, Lorelei burst into her room. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"Why you little weasel. You've been holding out on me." She snatched the bag out Rory's hand and pulled several out. "You're in bed? At this hour? Don't you have homework to do? I mean, I don't think you finished those extra credit assignments that are due in 6 weeks."

"Funny, mom, real funny." Was all she could manage as a comeback.

"You're sarcasm is lacking." She placed a hand to her daughters forehead. "What's wrong with my baby?" Rory scooted over and patted the bed next to her. Lorelei flopped down and turned on her side to study the girl next to her. "This must be serious."

"Dean and I got into a really big fight and he accused me of not being in love with him."

"Well, are you?"

"Yes!" Rory answered enthusiastically. "Well, I think so." She amended quieter.

Lorelei nodded, "Babe, there's no thinking in love. Even if you can't say the words, you would know if you felt it." Rory remained silent, mulling over this new information in her head. "What did you two fight about?"

"Tristan."

"I should be surprised, but I'm not. I think I'm out of the loop though. There has to be more to this story. Start from the beginning."

"Yesterday Tristan offered me a ride home and I accepted. Anything beats riding the bus."

"And you think he's hot." Lorelei interjected.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" Lorelei pretended to zip her lips shut and threw an invisible key over her shoulder. She then motioned for Rory to continue. "Well, I forgot that I was suppose to meet Dean at the bus stop and he showed up right as Tristan was dropping me off. It got ugly, to say the least. He said I had feelings for Tristan and that I wasn't in love with him."

"Ah, hun, I'm so sorry."

"There's more."

"More?"

"More." Rory affirmed. "I was super cranky at school today to say the least. I made Paris look nice. And I blew up at Tristan and he admitted that he wanted to be with me. So I did what I do best…I ran. And do you know what he did?"

"Told all his friends what a prude you are?"

"No!" She paused briefly. "At least not that I know of."

"Then what did he do?"

She couldn't help smiling a little. "He came here to check on me." Her smile grew, which did not go unnoticed by Lorelei. "And…" A deep breath was required before continuing. "He kissed me."

"Again?" Lorelei asked, sitting up straight in the bed now.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, he told me that I was different and that he really liked me and then he kissed me."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Most definitely."

"Better than Dean?"

"Ye…wait, huh?"

Lorelei shook her head. "Too late, you've already incriminated yourself. It seems like you've gotten yourself into a pretty pickle. What are you going to do?"

Rory groaned and pulled a pillow over her face. "I have no idea." Came her muffled reply. "What do you think I should do?" The pillow was moved away from her face as she looked at her mother with searching eyes.

Lorelei sighed. "You know that I like Dean, but I can see that despite you're constant denial there is something there with Tristan. You just have to follow you're heart on this one. Don't worry about what Dean or Tristan wants, what do you want?"

"I…I don't know." She admitted honestly and reached behind her mother for the discarded bag of Kisses.

-----

Awkward, uncomfortable, even a little embarrassed. All of these feelings cursed through Rory as she sat in English class, the first of three classes that she had with Tristan. She could feel his eyes on her, focusing on the side of her face. A deep desire rose in her to turn around and look, to meet his eyes and get lost in his clear blue pools. 'No!' She firmly told herself again. 'Concentrate on the teacher, on the hair of the girl on front of you, concentrate on doodling on your notebook, anything but him!' It wasn't working, she knew it wasn't. She scarcely heard one word that had been spoken since the bell rang. The only question she had answered was whether she was present or not. One other time she had been called on and she had to mutter a soft, "I don't know." Which caused Paris to whip around and give her a confused look. Paris, something else to consider. She knew how Paris felt about Tristan. She had even tried to set the two up, how could she even think about being with him after that. All these thoughts were starting to make her head hurt. Finally, the bell rang and she stood up to file out with the rest of the students.

"Mary." She felt a hand on her arm as soon as she had exited the room. "We need to talk." He led her in the opposite direction of her locker and straight towards a small closet. A million teen movies and high school dramas popped into her head, all involving a make-out session in the janitor's closet.

"What?" Came her question when he had shut the door and tugged on a string, allowing light to encompass the small space.

"About yesterday…" He began.

She couldn't explain it, but at these words her stomach dropped. He's going to apologize, take it back, say he wished it had never happened, that it was a mistake. She should be grateful. There would be no more debating or contemplating. Her and Dean could patch things up, no harm no foul. "It's ok." She cut him off. "You didn't mean to kiss me or say those things. You wish you hadn't. It's alright. I understand." She turned to leave, but was stopped at his hand grasping hers.

"Can I talk here?" Tugging gently, he forced her to look at him. "You couldn't be farther from the truth." Without another word he leaned down and captured his lips with her own. This kiss was soft and gentle, and way too short Rory decided when he pulled away not more than three seconds later. "Kissing you could never be a mistake."

She fought it, she really did. But like when she was talking with her mom, a small, uncontrollable smile spread across her face. "Tristan…" She began before her smile faded. "I can't do this. You know that I'm with Dean and we're happy."

"You'd be happier with me. It's my business to make girls happy." Sometimes his mouth had a mind of its own, he was willing to swear that it wasn't connected to his brain. As soon as the words were out he knew that Rory wouldn't appreciate the comment.

She pulled her hand away from his grasp. "That's right, because you're Tristan DuGrey, King of Chilton, and I'm just another girl. Another conquest."

"Rory, come on. We've been over this. You're not just another girl and you sure as hell aren't a conquest."

"And if I give in? If I break up with Dean for you, what then? Are you going to relinquish your crown?" At his pause, she continued her tirade. "That's what I thought. You cherish your reputation too much to ever be with a girl like me. To ever be with one girl for more than five minutes."

"That's the kind of person you see me as? I'm not the one who cheated on their significant other." He spat at her. She infuriated him, the way she assumed she knew him inside out.

Her face fell and he instantly wished he could have taken it back. "You're right." Her voice was barely audible. One tear slid down her cheek before she turned and threw the door open. "No more coming to my house, stop staring at me in class, and don't ever pull me into a closet again." All that was said with her back to him. When she finished she stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind. Seconds later Tristan emerged and the hall immediately began to buzz.

-----

Rory could feel eyes on her as she slid into her seat seventh period. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tristan, but he didn't even so much as glance in her direction. His jaw was set and his hand clenched his pen tightly, his eyes were glued to the front of the room. Paris stormed into the room seconds later. She sat down directly in front of Rory, two rows away from her usual seat. "Not interested in Tristan, huh?"

Rory looked up, surprised and blinked at the other girl. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Why don't you be honest for once. What's really going on with you and Tristan?"

"Nothing."

Paris nodded. "Right. Then what were you doing in the janitor's closet?" Her eyes shone with a challenge. She was practically begging Rory to deny it.

"How did you know about that?" She asked, her voice soft.

Instead of matching Rory's tone, Paris raised her voice, drawing even Tristan's eyes to their direction. "I saw you both exit the same closet, the entire hallway did. I never pictured you as the kind of girl to go for stolen moments in the janitor's closet, but I guess I was wrong. I guess you always wanted to be one of Tristan's dirty indiscretions."

"Stop it." Rory eyes darted around to see who all was looking. She briefly met Tristan's gaze before Paris demanded her attention again.

"Was it worth it? Is he that good with his hands?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? What did you two do in their? Talk? Yeah, right."

A voice spoke out on the other side of the room. "Nothing happened. Leave it alone Paris." All eyes turned to look at who the voice belonged to. Rory tried to catch Tristan's eye, but his gaze had returned to the blackboard.

Paris stood up and headed towards her seat. "Whatever you say."


	5. The Truth Hurts

A/N- Wow, I'm loving these reviews. Keep em coming! As for the box…that plan is put on hold. I thought I'd failed my chem. test, but I got a B. So I'm gonna stay in school for a little while longer. Smartmonkey101 asked if Rory and Tristan ever get together. Patience is a virtue! There's a few things that have to occur first. I mean, we still have to deal with Dean (I hate him too Avory!) and Tristan may have a few issues as well.

Also, I'm not sure if I like how I'm writing Paris. What do you guys think?

Disclaimer: Poor! Enough said.

-Chapter 5-

Rory had both hoped and prayed that Tristan's little outburst would have quelled the rumors that would soon be running rampant. Apparently hopes and prayers weren't enough. Girls turned to whisper to their friends when she walked by. Paris shot her evil glares. And the guys…their looks made her inwardly squirm. Eyes traveling from her head to her toes. Once Tristan was through with a girl she was usually fair game for the rest of the male Chilton population. As for Tristan, he avoided her like that plague. Once, a few days after the closet incident, they had ran smack into each other. "Sorry, Rory." Was all he muttered as he walked away without sparing her as much as a glance. He rarely called her Rory and in that moment she decided that she didn't like it. Being dubbed Mary irked her, but she like how it sounded coming from his mouth. She liked that it was his a special way of addressing her.

"I see he finished with you fast." Paris taunted in the café about a week after her tirade in the classroom. Rory just looked up at her without speaking. "Even Summer lasted longer than you." Sliding her chair back, Rory stood up and grabbed her chair. "I guess you just weren't that good."

"What the hell is your problem?" Rory snapped spinning around to face the blonde.

"No problems. I just feel bad for you is all. I really thought Tristan had a thing for you, but now I see he was using you for one thing and one thing only."

Rory shook her head and set her tray down on the table in order to cross her arms. "You know nothing about what happened with me and Tristan or about how he feels about me. Why don't you just mind you own business Paris?"

"Like you minded your own business when you begged Tristan to take me out on a pity date?"

"I didn't have to bed him and it wasn't a pity date."

Paris nodded. "Right, like you didn't know he wanted you. You just wanted to embarrass me and guess what? It worked!"

"I didn't want to see you embarrassed Paris, honest. I thought you two might hit it off and I'm sorry you were hurt by it. Really, I am."

"So sorry that you went after him? That you snuck into a janitor's closet with him?"

Rory let out a frustrated sigh. "Believe what you want, Paris. But I'm telling you the truth. I never meant for you to get hurt and I didn't do anything dirty with Tristan in a janitor's closet or anywhere else for that matter."

"Because you're with your precious boyfriend, Dean?"

"Leave him out of this." Her eyes narrowed as she could practically see the wheels in Paris' mind turning.

Paris smirked. "He doesn't know what's going on with you and Tristan does he?"

"Nothing is going on!"

"Do you really think he'll see it that way?" Before Rory could answer, Paris turned and walked away.

Rory's mind began to race. Would she really tell him? How would he react? Why did Tristan ignoring her bother her so much?

"Hey baby." A random Chiltonite walked past and nodded at her.

Feeling the air leave the room, she turned and headed for the exit as quickly as possible. Flinging the double doors open, she made a sharp right and came into contact with something hard. She looked up to see Tristan looking down on her, with what appeared to be worry in his eyes. Was he just going to walk away like he had done last time? "You ok?" He asked softly without stepping back.

She noticed their close proximity and stood completely still for a moment. "Yeah, fine." She finally inched backwards until they were was space between them

"Ok then." He sidestepped her and began to walk past.

"Tristan, wait!" Stopping in his tracks, he listened but didn't turn around. "Do we have to avoid each other like this?"

"You made it pretty obvious that that's what you wanted."

"I…I was…"

"You were what Rory?" Finally he turned to look at her. "I told you how I felt and you threw it in my face. You think you know me so well, but you don't. You've never even taken the time to learn one thing about my life."

"I never…"

Tristan raised his hand to stop her. "You're right, ok? I'm not willing to risk my reputation as the King of Chilton for you, so let's just go our separate ways. Will that make you happy?"

He was offering her an easy way out. He was making her feel horrible, but he was offering her an out. She could stay with Dean and Tristan would leave her alone. No more innuendos or teasing or nicknames or kisses. "No." Her mind was telling her to say yes, to get out of the situation she had landed herself in. But her mouth disagreed. Her mouth was aching to be on his again.

"Then what do you want, Rory?" He echoed her question from a week earlier.

"Call me Mary."

Confusion was etched in his face. "What?"

"I want you to call me Mary." She repeated.

"Ok…What do you want, Mary?" He reworded the question.

Her stomach was tied in knots. She knew this was wrong and that he could laugh at her. She knew that she should love Dean. He was sweet and cute and treated her well and was as close to perfect as a girl could ask for. "I want to kiss you again. I want to do more in a broom closet than just fight. I want you to come to my house and it not be awkward. And I want you to stare at me in class and distract me from the lecture." Her eyes were no where near his face as she finished. There was no way she could watch his reaction. This could be the most humiliating moment of her life.

"Too late."

-----

Her words replayed over and over again in his head. They were what he'd wanted to hear for so long. She, Rory, his Mary, wanted him, wanted to be with him. He should be jumping for joy. No, he should be holding her in his arms and kissing her till they were both out of breath. But instead he was sitting alone in his bedroom, watching ESPN, and ignoring the ringing of his cell phone. "Too late." He heard himself softly tell her and watched as her face crumbled. It had taken more resolve and self-control than he knew he had to not take her into his arms and apologize. Her head had managed a weak nod and her chin quivered. He inwardly begged her not to cry and she had held back the tears, but he could see them shining in her eyes. The power she already held over him was enormous and he was not about to hand over any more. Besides, she was still with Dean and he wasn't going to be fooled into thinking she would actually break up with Bag Boy for him. Even when they hadn't been together, her heart had belonged to him. It was inevitable that those two end up together and that Tristan would end up hurt.

-----

Rory sat unmoving in Dean's living room the next day as she waited for Mrs. Forrester to return with her son. Things between them had been tense since the day Tristan had given her a ride home. Sure, they'd patched things up but the argument still hung in the air. Dean had tried to return things to normal, but Rory was tentative. Always remembering the hurtful words and their reason for occurring. "Hey." Dean smiled broadly at Rory, who sat there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "What's wrong?" He asked once his mother had exited.

"I debated climbing the tree, but I was never a Girl Scout and I kept envisioning myself falling and breaking my back and being paralyzed for life."

"Whoa!" Dean placed a finger to her lips to quiet her rambling. When she was silent, he removed his fingers and placed his lips in the recently vacated place. "Now, calmly tell me what's going on."

Calmly? Once she said what was on her mind the conversation was going to be anything but come. "You were right." She admitted.

"While I always enjoy hearing that, I'm not sure what I was right about."

It hurt. Thinking about what her next words were going to be and the way they would completely crush Dean hurt more than anything she could remember. "About me not being in love with you." They were out and she hated it. She wanted to be in love with Dean, she really did. The cute dopey smile left his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again when nothing came out. "I am so sorry. I care about you so much and the last thing in the world I wanted to do was hurt you. But I can't keep doing this, I can't keep lying to the both of us. I don't want to lose you from my life, but I don't think we should be together anymore."

"This is because of him, isn't it?"

"Him who?" She asked knowing full well who he meant.

"Tristan, he got to you. He made you believe that he cared about you and that you two could be together. He convinced you to end things with me, right?"

"No, this isn't about Tristan, it's about you and me and the way that I feel."

"What did he say to you, Rory? What did he say to convince you to break up with me?"

Rory shook her head sadly. "Nothing."

"He's tried to come between us since day one. I saw how he looked at you the day we got back together."

"Tristan doesn't want to be with me, ok? I thought for about thirty seconds that he did, but I was wrong. Me breaking up with you couldn't possibly have anything to do with Tristan, because he wants nothing to do with me." She knew she was seconds away from crying. That was all she ever did anymore and she was sick of it. "I'm sorry I hurt you and I hope one day you can not hate me, maybe even forgive me. Goodbye Dean." She whispered. Leaning over she gave him a soft goodbye kiss and left.

-----

"So you'll tell Lane that I'll call at exactly 3:45?" Henry asked as they approached Rory's locker.

Rory smiled. The relationship Henry had with her best friend Lane was so cute. Incredibly weird, but still cute. They'd seen each other face-to-face once, the night of Madeline's party, but had hit it off and talked on the phone whenever possible. "Yeah, not a…" Her voice trailed off at the sight in front of her. It wasn't an unfamiliar one, just one that had been absent recently. Tristan had some blonde smashed against the locker next to Rory's. "Problem." She finally finished. Why was he doing this to her? Did he want to see her hurt and tortured? Pain and anger bubbled inside of her. "Excuse me." She stated loudly, flinging her locker door open, allowing it smack into the pair that had just broke apart.

"Hey, watch it!" The blonde cried, rubbing her shoulder were the locker had hit her. "What's your problem?"

"No problem." Rory assured them. "But see, I just ate and I'd like to keep my lunch down if you don't mind."

"Geez, we were just kissing." Recognition dawned on the girl face. "Closet girl!" She exclaimed looking at Rory intently. "I couldn't believe it when I heard. You never struck me as Tristan's type."

"Really? Why's that? Because I think about something other than tanning and manicures."

Miffed the girl responded angrily. "No, because you're a stuck-up, brainy, bitch from the wrong side of town."

Tristan had watched this whole exchange silently until now. "Meredith, don't." He warned.

She turned to face him now. "Me? She hits me with her locker and insults me and you are defending her?" He didn't answer her, just watched the expression on Rory's face. "Fine, stick up for the princess. But we both know you'll be knocking at my door tonight." She pressed herself up against him and turned has face in her direction. After kissing him she stalked away.

"You can leave too." Rory snapped.

"Mary, I'm sorry…"

"It's Rory."

"That's not what you said earlier this week."

"Temporary insanity." She responded, wishing she could erase that day. "It's too late for us to be friends or anything else, remember?"

"Why are you so upset? It's not like you're not going to be doing the same thing with Bag Boy tonight."

"Not that its any of your business, but Dean and I broke up last night." She waited for his reaction and when a surprised look appeared on his face, she added. "I broke up with him. But we both know you don't care." She challenged, looking him straight in the eye.


	6. So Long Beloved Crown

A/N: Christmas break! Finally! Between school and my job things have been crazy. Sorry its taken so long to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with the show.

-Chapter 6-

"Not that its any of your business, but Dean and I broke up last night." She waited for his reaction and when a surprised look appeared on his face, she added. "I broke up with him. But we both know you don't care." She challenged, looking him straight in the eye.

Tristan had to struggled to keep his jaw from dropping. He thought her and Bag Boy were going to be together forever, just to make him miserable. His mouth was dry and he had to struggle to speak. "Why?" He finally managed to choke out.

"Why did we break up?" At his nod she shrugged. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Mary come on, you obviously want me to know, or you wouldn't of said anything." He pointed out.

She hated when he was right. "I'm not in love with him and it wasn't fair to him. He deserves better."

"It doesn't get any better than you." He said softly. So softly Rory thought she had heard wrong, but the expression on his face told him she hadn't. He was looking at her, his mouth void of a smirk and his eyes lacking their usual taunting gleam. His eyes were trained on her, slowly moving over every inch on her face. Slowly he took a step forward and reached out, gently taking her hand in his.

Her mind was reeling. 'Say something.' It ordered, but could come up with nothing intelligent to say. "Wow, Tristan being nice. I'm shocked." Her sarcasm took over and as soon the words were out, she lowered her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I just…" She heard him chuckle and looked up to see him standing even closer than before. "You moved." She whispered as his head made its slow descent. After what seemed like an eternity his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. His free hand traveled up her arm, across her shoulder, and found her neck where he pulled her even closer.

A whistle shattered the moment. "It's about time, DuGrey!" A guy shouted from slightly down the hall.

Tristan saw Rory's face turn a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry about that." He told her, only lifting his head, but not stepping back.

"It's ok." She assured him, noticing their still linked hands. A small smile graced her face. "We're going to be late for class." She told him and stepped away. When he didn't move, she tugged on his hand. "Come on." She prodded and pulled him after her, ignoring the eyes that were glued onto the pair.

-----

"No way!" Lane shrieked. The pair were lounging on Rory's couch, a movie long ago forgotten playing in the background.

Rory smiled happily. In fact, the smile rarely left her face. "Yes way." She confirmed.

"Wow, you and Tristan. The Spawn of Satan. A Couple." She shook her head in disbelief.

"A…we're going to need a new nickname for him. And B, we're not officially a couple. At least I don't think we are…I don't know."

"But you're at least on your way, right?"

"Definitely on our way."

"And Dean?"

Rory's expression fell as she considered her recently ex-boyfriend. "I told him how I felt."

"About Tristan?" Her mouth practically hit the floor.

"Give me a little credit! I just told him I wasn't in love with him anymore, but he assumed it was about Tristan. Which isn't entirely wrong. Tristan did make see that what I felt for Dean wasn't love."

Lane nodded. "You two just got back together. It seems weird."

"It feels weird." She admitted. "I really cared about Dean and we were together for so long. Things were easy and comfortable with him. Things with Tristan are so far from that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say that when I'm with him my heart beats so loud I'm afraid he's either going to hear it or I'm going to have a heart attack." Just then her cell phone rang from where it sat on the other side of the room. Her smile returned as she leaped across the room and checked the caller idea. "Hello." She greeted the person on the other end cheerfully.

Lane followed her and tugged on her sleeve. "Tristan?" She mouthed.

Rory on nodded.

"How cute!"

-----

Tristan leaned back in his chair at lunch the next day. He had seen Rory, even had a class with her, but had barely gotten a chance to say two words to her. And he hadn't been able to touch her even once. He sat alone in the cafeteria for the first time in probably his whole life. His eyes constantly scanned the doorway for her entrance. Instead he was greeted by three of his friends, Jake, Mark, and Dan. "I cannot believe you're dating Gilmore, man." Jake slapped him on the back and sat down with a shake of his head. "I mean, she's hot I guess, but kind of…" He trailed off as if unable to come up with the right word.

"A prude? Stuck-up? Self-absorbed? Smart?" Mark supplied. All three of the others turned to stare at him when he said smart. "What? Besides the pity date with Paris when has he ever dated someone with a positive IQ?"

"True." Jake agreed.

Tristan shook his head at his friends. "She's none of those things. Well, except smart, obviously."

"She's not your type man." Mark told him. "Why not go out with Sara?" He asked, indicating a pretty blonde who flirted with Tristan daily. "Or what about Meredith? You two were pretty hot and heavy just yesterday."

"That was yesterday, this is today."

"Please tell me that Gilmore is just a conquest." Jake practically begged. "Do you even know how to be in a relationship? Besides, she's not even worth it."

Just then Tristan saw Rory walk into the cafeteria and glance over at her table, which was now occupied by Tristan and his friends. She gave him a small smile and sat down at another vacant table near the doorway. Tristan moved to get up and join her, but Jake put his hand on his shoulder and sat him back down. "Don't do it, man. Your reputation, the girls, the fun, your life…all of it…will be gone. Think about that." He stood up and nodded to his friends to follow. "Just think about it." Mark stood up and tagged along after him, but Dan who had yet to say a word remained.

Tristan looked over at him. Out of all his friends, he considered Dan his best friend. They'd known each other since Dan moved to Hartford in the eighth grade and he was someone that Tristan could rely on to give him an honest opinion and not be an ass. "Do you think he's right?"

Dan smiled, something he was known for. When all the guys would try to take a picture with a straight-face, Dan would ruin it by cracking a smile. It was how he got all the girls attention. "Is Jake ever right?"

"Good point." Tristan agreed.

"They were right about some things. You have never dated a girl with a positive IQ." He ignored Tristan's glare and continued. Your reputation as the King of Chilton, screw anything that walks, will be ruined and it will definitely be the end of the string of girls you go through. But, as for the rest of it…You'll experience a different kind of fun and your life will not be ruined. Besides, you know how I feel about the whole girlfriend thing." He concluded. Tristan nodded, knowing he was referring to his girlfriend, Ashley, who he had been dating for almost a year. The other guys taunted him daily about being with one girl and one girl only, but Dan just smiled and took it.

"You're really happy with Ash? You don't ever wish you were single?"

Dan seemed to think about this. "I'm not going to lie to you, I sometimes do wish I was. But then I see her. She's amazing." He shrugged and glanced across the cafeteria at a girl who had her back to them.

Tristan could understand why Dan dated her. Ashley reminded him a little of Rory, smart and sweet with a sarcastic mouth that helped her hold her own when she was around Jake, Mark, and Tristan. "So its worth it?"

"I think it is. The question is, do you think Rory is worth it?" He asked and left his best friend to think about it. He watched as Dan crossed to a table where Ashley was sitting with five other girls. He leaned down, kissed her cheek, and whispered something in her ear, before rejoining Jake and Mark. Tristan turned his eyes to the table where Rory was sitting and the words of all of his friend echoed in his head. He even remember what Duncan and Bowman had said when he told them. "Dude, you have us. What more could you possibly need?" He was so sure of things when he had walked into the cafeteria not even ten minutes ago. Before he had time to process things he saw Rory moving towards him.

"Hey!" She smiled brightly and sat down beside him. "If you even think the change in our relationship means you can take over my table, you are out of your mind!"

He didn't say anything right away. "The question is, do you think Rory is worth it?" He shook his head to clear away the voices. "How about we share the table?"

-----

"One week." Tristan told Rory exactly one week later as they were sprawled out on his floor. Her cheek rested on his shoulder.

"One week." She echoed, her eyes remained shut, but she rolled over so she was on her back.

Tristan turned to look at her. "I don't think I like this lack of contact." He told her.

"So do something about it." She challenged.

With a smirk he raised himself up onto one arm and leaned over her. Even with her eyes closed she could feel his presence hovering over her. Slowly he descended and soon his lips came into contact her with hers. "Much better." He whispered against her lips and deepened the kiss.

"I agree." She murmured when they broke apart. He ran his fingers through her silky brown hair and fought to contain his smile. She was beautiful. He considered it a miracle that she was with him instead of bagboy. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" She asked, hesitation evident in her voice.

"Anything." He answered, still leaning over her.

"Ok." She took a deep breath. "Well, I was just wondering…what are we exactly? I mean," Her ability to speak at the speed of light took over. "Are we in a relationship, casually dating, 'talking'" Air quotes were used at this point, "friends with benefits, what?" Finally she inhaled and allowed the oxygen to refill her lungs as she waited.

"Well, I was kind of thinking one thing, but now I'm wondering if maybe it was the wrong thing. What do you think we are?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I know what I want us to be."

"What?"

"What were you thinking first?"

"I was originally thinking relationship, but if that's not what you want…"

"Its what I want." She cut him off and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "That is definitely what I want…if its what you want." She finished, already knowing the answer.

He kissed her again. "It definitely what I want too."


	7. A Little Help From My Friends

A/N: Yes, that last chapter was kind of fluffy, but its not the end. If life and relationships were only that easy we'd all be in love and happy. Usually my stories are working up to the couple getting together and than that's the end, but not this one. There's still some obstacles that need to be thrown their way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Gilmore Girls.

-Chapter 7-

They hated her. That much was obvious. Rory couldn't even walk down the hallway without an evil glare being sent her way. The girls hated the fact that she had taken Tristan out of the game. There would be no more one night stands or make-out sessions pressed up against a random locker. The guys hated that Rory had taken their leader from there. Who were they to look up to now? He had abandoned them and they resented Rory for it. Tristan DuGrey was not supposed to have a girlfriend, what had Rory Gilmore done to him to make him forget that?

"It'll get easier." A female voice spoke up from beside her.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked turning to face a short girl with brown hair and a warm smile.

She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ashley. Dan's girlfriend, I'm sure you've met him."

"Oh, right!" Rory exclaimed shaking her hand. She had met Dan on a few occasions. Out of all of Tristan's friends he was the only one who didn't despise her or rag on Tristan for dating her. "Dan talks about you a lot."

The girl blushed and looked down. "Yeah, well, I just wanted to tell you to give it time.. A few girls hated me for dating Dan, although, he never did have Tristan's status."

"Great." Rory muttered. "They'll all hate me forever."

Ashley looked at her sympathetically. "I don't hate you, if that helps at all. If you need a friend, I'm available." She shrugged. Dan appeared behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey." He placed a kiss on her temple before smiling at Rory. "Hey Rory, how's it going?"

Rory sighed. "Been better, been worse."

He nodded as the first bell rang. "We're gonna head to class, but we'll see you later. Hope your day gets better." He smiled again before taking his girlfriend's hand and walking in the opposite direction.

"They're cute, aren't they?" She whirled around to see Tristan smiling down at her.

"Yeah, they are. Ashley seems really nice too."

"She is." He held out his own hand to her and she took it with a smile. "Still getting death glares?"

She nodded. "A few." They headed in the direction of the next class. "I don't blame the girls though." She teased. "I mean, look at you! You are pretty darn cute."

"I am, aren't I?" He smirked confidently.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I think your ego just grew at least three sizes." They stopped in front of her classroom and she raised on to her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss on the lips before turning and entering the room.

-----

Rory slid into her seat a good two minutes before the tardy bell rang. She took out her notebook and pen and settled back in her chair to wait for class to begin. "She must be really good in bed." Came a male voice from her right, near the door. Turning her head slightly she eyed to two boys out of the corner of her eye. Jake and Marc stood near the door, ever so often glancing over at Rory. With a sigh, she turned her eyes back to the front of the room. "It's the only explanation." Jake continued and the two took their seats near the back. "Why else would he stay with her?"

"He won't for much longer." As hard as she tried to ignore them her ears perked up at this.

"Why's that?"

"Summer. She wants him back, bad." Marc replied. "She says she's willing to do anything and Tristan never has been able to resist her." Jake's laughter rang out just before the teacher entered the room.

Rory's head began to spin. She remembered Tristan saying he was over Summer but she also remember how torn up he had been about their break-up. Maybe he had just said he was over Summer to get to her, to make her believe that he cared. But he did care. Her mind was arguing with itself now. She hated Tristan's friend in that instant. They knew she could hear them, they wanted her to doubt Tristan. But what was worse, she hated that they had gotten to her. Pushing all thoughts of Tristan and Summer out of her head she attempted to focus on the teacher lecturing at the front of the class.

-----

'They're jerks.' She nodded to herself as she headed down the hallway in the direction of her locker where she met Tristan every day after fifth period. The sight awaiting her stopped her dead in her tracks. Tristan stood against the locker next to her own and Summer stood in front of him, her hand on his chest as she talked. She saw him turn his head away from her and focus on something down the hall as she talked. Summer stepped closer and wrapped her other arm around his neck, they're bodies barely in inch apart. Her lips neared his ear as she whispered something softly. Finally Tristan took her arm and removed it from his neck and gently forced her to take a few steps back. Setting her shoulders Rory continued to her locker and stopped before the pair. "Excuse me." She announced her presence. "How about stepping away from my boyfriend?" She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Rory, hey." Tristan stepped away from Summer and towards her. "Me and Summer we're just talking."

"I can see that." She kept her gaze on the other girl, willing herself to look confident. She had never confronted someone before, especially over a guy.

"I should be going." She reached and took Tristan's tie, allowing her hands to run down it as she took a few steps away. "Call me when you get sick of Princess Purity here and I'll show you a good time."

Tristan eyed Rory as she calmly opened her locker and exchanged her books and took out her lunch. "Mare?" He leaned around the open locker door to get a better look at her. "What you saw, it was nothing. Summer approached me and…" The locker door was slammed shut and she turned to walk towards the cafeteria without giving him so much as a glance. "Rory…" He tried again walking quickly to catch up. "It was nothing, honest. We were talking an…"

"And she was all over you, although you didn't seem to mind to much." She finally spoke.

"I pushed her away." He defended himself.

She spun around to glare at him. "After how long? Cause I was standing there for a while."

"Me and Summer are over, ok? You don't need to worry about anything happening there."

He looked so sincere and she could feel herself weakening. "How can I be sure?" She asked softly.

His already messy hair became more so when he ran his hand through it. "Don't you trust me at all?"

Rory stepped back. She hadn't even thought about the situation in terms of trust. "I thought I did." She answered honestly. "And then I saw you with her and after what Marc and Jake said…"

"What do Marc and Jake have to do with this?" He cut her off.

She sighed and stepped to the side as a large group brushed passed her to enter the cafeteria. Noticing a table near the door watching their conversation she lowered her voice. "Can we talk about this somewhere else." He followed her gaze and nodded. Walking past her he led the way to the library and they made their way to the back. He sat down at one of the table and eyed his girlfriend. "So, what exactly do Marc and Jake have to do with anything?" He asked again.

She sighed and sat across from him. "I overheard them talking about how Summer would do anything to get you back and about how you never could resist her and I, I don't know…"

"And you believed them?" He asked incredulously.

Rory looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes. "Well no, not really. I just, well…Ok, it got to me a little but I pushed it out of my head. I know that they just don't like us dating, but then I saw you with her and what they said came flooding back." Her eyes were still glued to the table, but she heard Tristan sigh and push his chair back. Finally she raised his eyes and saw him standing a few feet away gazing at a shelf filled with nonfiction books.

"I can't believe that you think I'd cheat on you with Summer…or at all for that matter." He turned to study her.

"I didn't…"

"You did!" He raised his voice slightly before taking a deep breath. "But I guess I can understand, especially considering my reputation and they way I've treated girls in the past, but Rory, I can resist Summer." He promised her. "You're the one I've never been able to resist."

A small smile grazed her face. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I really am, I just saw her with her hands all over her and you seemed ok with it for the most part." She paused. "What was she saying to you? I saw her whispering in your ear."

He sat back down, but this time he sat next to her and turned in his chair to face her. "She was trying her best to persuade me that she was the girl for me. It didn't work." Reaching forward he brushed away a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"I am so sorry for not trusting you Tristan." He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"Its ok, I probably wouldn't have trusted me either."

"But I should trust you. What would we be if I didn't? Nothing good."

"This is new for both of us, its just going to take some time to completely adjust to being in a relationship, but we'll get there." Rory caught him by surprise by leaning in and initiating the kiss this time. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "For putting up with my craziness."

He laughed. "I'll put up with your craziness anytime if it means I'll get kissed like that." He smirked and watched as a slight blush crept onto her face.

-----

"I think it worked." Marc commented before biting into his sandwich. "Did you see how pissed Rory looked?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, Summer did a pretty good job. It shouldn't be long till Tristan takes the bait."

"It'll be longer than you think." Both looked up to see Tristan glaring down at them.

"Hey man." Jake greeted, slightly unsure of what to say. Marc simply looked away, studying his sandwich intently.

Tristan sat down across from them. "So I hear you've been extremely interested in my relationship with Rory."

"What are you talking about? We haven't said anything to her." Jake defended himself.

"No, not to her. You only talked about how I would cheat on her with Summer knowing full well she could hear every word you said."

"We didn't know she was eavesdropping."

Tristan nodded. "I've always thought of you two as two of my closest friends, was I wrong?"

"No. We've been friends since kindergarten."

"So then why can't you support my relationship with Rory? Back off of her, got it?"

Jake shook his head. "I can't believe you, DuGrey. You're choosing some girl over your friends."

"I am not choosing anyone over you guys. I'm just asking you to leave my girlfriend alone."

"Whatever man. She's got you whipped already. Pretty soon you're not going to be allowed to even talked to us because you're precious Rory doesn't like us."

"You're not exactly giving her a reason to like you."

"Don't pretend that you're not just like us. Do you even remember how you treated Dan when he first started dating Ashley. You almost drove her away and didn't even care that he really liked her. Yeah, you finally laid off, but it almost cost you your friendship. Girls come and go man, they're not worth it. Especially not girls like Rory Gilmore."


	8. Bonding Or Something Like It

A/N: Wow! I can't believe that I abandoned this story for two years. I guess sometimes life just gets really crazy and sad to say, fan fiction comes last on the priority list. I'm not sure anyone will even remember this story. But if anyone does, that's great! Sorry to make you wait SOOO long. And hopefully this story will get some new readers too and that will be equally awesome. Fair warning, since I've been away from this story so long I almost feel as if I've lost touched with it. So this chapter might not be the best, but after this hopefully I'll be back in the swing of things.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

-Chapter 8-

The phone rang once…twice…three times. Tristan finally picked it up and glanced at the caller ID. Mary flashed across the screen and his thumb lingered on the "talk" button. Finally, after the fifth ring he set the phone back down and flopped back onto his bed. The ringing finally stopped and a few moments later his phone beeped to indicate a voicemail. He didn't even bother listening to it, not yet. He wasn't quite sure why he was ignoring her calls. She had phoned once earlier in the night and he hadn't answered then either. The words of his friends echoed in his mind. With Summer it had been easy. His friends seemed to know that she was short term. And they liked her. Once Tristan was finished with her they knew she would most likely be willing to go out with one or both of them. But with Rory things were different. They didn't like her and the feeling was mutual, not that he blamed her, but could he really date a girl that didn't like his friends? And what happened if he did have to choose between his friends and his girlfriend?

--

"Hey" Rory gave a small smile as she approached Tristan at his locker the next morning.

"Hey." He answered, quickly glancing down at her before returning his attention to his locker as he pulled books out of his bag.

She frowned slightly. "I called you last night."

"Yeah." He paused. "I saw that. Sorry I didn't call you back."

When he didn't even offer an explanation as to why Rory took a small step backwards. This change in attitude was coming out of nowhere. Usually he greeted her with a smile and a kiss. Today he was barely acknowledging her presence. "Ok, well you seem pretty preoccupied. Everything ok?"

Her voice was soft and he inwardly chided himself. He turned fully to face her and reached for her hand. "Yeah, fine. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked giving his hand a small squeeze. "I know its hard to believe considering that I've been known to talk more than most, but I'm actually a good listener.

He cracked a small smile. "I know. And I appreciate it, but I think I need to figure this one out for myself."

"Well if you change your mind you know where to find me." She tried to take another step back, but he wouldn't let her. Instead he slightly tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her close.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Class. You should probably go too. It's kind of a requirement here."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and gentle, but made her toes tingle none the less. She leaned into him and placed her hand softly on his chest. Finally he pulled away. "Ok, now you can go to class. I'll see you in there."

--

He had an idea. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, but it was an idea nonetheless. Tristan flagged Rory down as she entered the cafeteria. "Mary, hey." He stood to make his way over to her as she headed towards her usual table. "Come sit over her today." He glanced over his shoulder at the table he had just vacated. Jake and Marc were sitting at the table, each sneaking glances over at Rory and Tristan.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." She moved her eyes from the table to Tristan.

"Maybe not, but it is an idea." His words mirrored his earlier thoughts.

"Huh?"

With a shake off his head he tugged at her hand. "They're my friends and I want you guys to get along."

She wasn't convinced. "Just because you want us to get along doesn't mean we will." Even as she spoke the words she could feel her resolve crumbling as she looked up into his pleading eyes. His lower lip slowly pushed out into a pout and it made her laugh. "Ok ok. I'll eat with you guys." She allowed him to lead the way over to the table and with a hesitant sigh sat down next to him. "Hey." She smiled at the guys, determined to at least make an effort for Tristan's sake. If Lane and Tristan didn't get along she would probably do everything in her power to change that.

"Hey." The both greeted and then glanced at each other almost awkwardly. The table then was engulfed in silence. Tristan took a large gulp of his soda. He thought to himself again, maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.

--

"It was awful." Rory complained to her mother that night. "They just ignored me. You would have thought I had the plaque or leprosy or cooties or…something." She paused long enough to take a large bit of the pizza that sat in front of her. "I just know that as soon as I left they started talking about how much they don't like me and how Tristan should dump me for Summer or something."

"Oh yeah. That is just like this storyline on General Hospital…"

Rory held up her hand and shook her head. "No."

"No what?"

"You are not comparing my life to a soap opera."

"Well maybe if your life didn't sound like soap opera, I wouldn't be able to compare it to a soap opera." Lorelei offered. When Rory just glared at her, Lorelei held her hands up in surrender. "Ok, fine. No soap operas. You've seen Beverly Hills 90210, right?"

"Oh you mean the soap opera?" She asked with a slight trace of exasperation in her voice.

"It's not a soap opera."

"It is too."

"It's on at night."

"So?"

Lorelei looked at her daughter incredulously for a brief moment. "Soap operas are only on during the day. Have I taught you nothing about television? I feel as though I've failed you as a parent."

"Soap operas can be on at night. For example, besides 90210, there's Melrose Place. Total soap opera."

"Drama." When Rory gave her a confused look she explained herself. "It's a drama, not a soap opera. Big difference."

Rory opened her mouth to protest, but then simply shut it again. "Don't compare my life to a drama either."

"Song?"

"No."

"Movie?"

"Nope."

"Book."

"Sure."

"Dang it." Lorelei crossed her arms and glared at her daughter. "We both know you do the reading in the family."

"Yes. And you're the one with the life experiences. What do I do about Tristan's friends?"

Lorelei's expression softened and she reached out to pat her daughter's arm. "There's not much you can do. Just keep trying. Show them that you're not trying to steal their friend and you're not some crazy psycho girlfriend who won't let her boyfriend spend time with anyone but her. That you're not the kind of girl to force her boyfriend to skip his best friends birthday party so he could watch a movie with her." She glanced sideways at the microwave with a guilty expression on her face.

"You did that?"

"Just once." She shrugged and then noticed Rory's disapproving look. "What? I was eleven ok? Cut me some slack.

--

Rory took a deep breath and tried to muster up as much courage as she could. She wished she was a little more brave, a little more like her mom. Reminding herself that she was Lorelei Gilmore's daughter she began the slow descent over to the lunch tables. She forced a smile onto her face as she greeted the people sitting there. "Hey guys. How's it going?" She sat down next to Tristan and waited for a response.

"It's going." Marc shrugged. Rory nodded. She had decided last night she was going to make this lunch experience less awkward than yesterday's.

Tristan smiled at her effort and squeezed her hand under the table. "Hey Mary. How was physics?"

Rory shrugged. "Long. I kept thinking about how hungry I was and how much I was craving a burger and fries from Luke's. One that's loaded up with cheese and onions and ketchup. Oh, my mouth almost waters just thinking about it."

The other two guys looked mildly surprised. "You…eat?" Jake looked over her tiny frame and whistled. "Girls at Chilton don't usually do that."

Rory laughed. "Yeah, I eat." Light conversation ensued after that. This isn't so bad, Rory thought to herself. Maybe she didn't have to like them in order to get along with them. Just then a tall blonde walked by. Rory vaguely recognized her, realizing she was a grade behind them. She also couldn't help but notice that three pairs of eyes turned to look her over. She resisted the urge to elbow Tristan in the ribs. 'Don't be a psycho girlfriend.' She told herself.

"Check her out." Jake was turned completely around in his chair.

"The things I would do to that girl." Marc added.

Rory remained silent, praying the Tristan wouldn't add to the conversation, but he did. "I've heard good things about that girl. Sheila, I think her name is. Duncan hooked up with her two weekends ago. He recommends it." She couldn't believe how they were talking about that girl. Especially with her present.

"Hey! Girl present. Can you hold off on the macho guy talk until I leave?" She tried her best to make it appear as if she was joking.

"What?" Jake shrugged. "She's a good-looking girl."

"Yeah…very good-looking." Marc added, finally tearing his gaze away from the girl.

Tristan nudged her shoulder. "Chill out, Mary. It's no big deal."

--

Rory walked with Tristan to his Porsche at the end of the day. "Any plans this weekend, Mary?" He asked, looking down at her. Today's lunch had gone better than the last, but he still felt there was work to do there. She seemed less than happy when the bell had rung as she hastily got up and dumped her trash.

"Friday night dinner with my grandparents. Movie night with my mom on Saturday. CD shopping with Lane Sunday morning. Homework…as always." She smiled. "You?"

"Nothing really. My parents are away on business so I have the house all to myself."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She liked the idea of being alone with Tristan in an empty house. "We should hang out." She leaned up against his car and put her arms around his neck. He stepped closer, putting one arm around her waste and ran his free hand through her hair.

"We should." He leaned into kiss her, placing her flush between him and the car. After several moments they broke apart. "I was actually thinking though…Bowman's parents are out of town and he's throwing a party. We should go."

"Oh." She uttered. "Ok. When is it?"

"It's Friday. I can pick you up at your grandparent's when your dinner is over."

"That would require coming over to my grandparent's house."

Tristan laughed at her nervous expression. "Yeah, but I've met them before. Several time. They're friends with my whole family. And I was at your birthday party, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"And they like me."

"Yeah." She repeated. She was sure her grandparents would be thrilled to her she was going out with Tristan DuGrey.

"So it's a date?"

She was speechless for a moment. She hated Chilton parties. No one liked her or wanted her there. It was always awkward. And Tristan would be coming over to her grandparents. Meaning he would have to talk to them and her mother…oh her mother. She was going to grill him and the whole situation was going to be uncomfortable. But it seemed like he really wanted to go, and wasn't part of dating making compromises? "Ok." She told him. "It's a date."


End file.
